


"Your Song"

by Serahmatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a song, But there are mentions of other couples heh, F/M, Fluff, Really fluffy, Song Lyrics, Sweet, This is mainly Reader and Sans, dance, eurovision song heh, i still don't know how to tag whoops, kinda???, wedding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahmatsu/pseuds/Serahmatsu
Summary: Being friends with Sans is always fun, but when you have to face your own feelings, a song might help





	"Your Song"

**Author's Note:**

> After my last two angsty works, I've gained confidence! So I wanted to write some fluff in the light of the day!  
> This time, I've been inspired by one of my favourite songs (which I kinda use for every OTP ever). It's Spain's song for Eurovision, "Your Song", I'll let you the link for the English version.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO3GRZHuVzA

You loved weddings. But Alphys and Undyne's one was by far your favourite one. There was just so much love, so much feeling... It was different.  
Maybe you had that feeling because it was the first monster wedding you've ever attended, but it was nice. Sans and Papyrus introduced to the now married couple some months ago and thanks to your nerdy side, you'd clicked just right with them. Everyone was at the wedding, and you felt relieved you were one of the humans that the couple knew, skipping the introduction like some others who went as a monster's couple. Ah... You were glad and still, you felt a bit... envious.  
You found and sorted what did you felt for Sas, the older of the skeleton brothers and while you kind hid it quite well, it was scary. You hadn't told anyone, you weren't planning on. Your plan was trying to learn and live on with those feelings, make them so normal and boring. Make them disappear. You couldn't afford to lose his friendship.  
You saw the just married heading to the dance floor, ready to dance their second slow song along with the rest of the attendants. Something inside you told you that it wasn't going to be classic like a waltz or the classic Elvis' "Can't Help Falling In Love With You". Don't fool yourself, you loved the song but it was so classic...  
Alphys and Undyne set themselves at the centre of the dancing floor, the first clearly nervous until the first piano notes sounded and you had to swallow the healthy envy you felt for them.  
...  
You wouldn't mind dancing a slow song with Sans.

 

_I never thought I could be_

_Here in heaven so close to the sound of my dreams_

 You just KNEW it! It was a new song! Not the usual but damn if it was the right one. It sounded so cute, so... them.

 _You put my heart upside down_  
_When your beautiful mind turns my life back around_  
_Now I'm falling_  
_Free, I'm falling..._

More monsters were standing up with their special ones, heading to the dance floor while the single ones decided to back a little, getting it was a cute moment for those couples or for anyone who loved slow dances more.

F _eels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_  
_Pulling you close is like touching the sky_  
_Now I know how it feels to be loved and alive_  
_Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_  
_Next to you..._

You were so sure your eyes were shining, watching some of your friends with their crushes or families dancing. Alphys and Undyne were so into each other that was almost hypnotic. Undyne were whispering words to Alphys that made the little dinosaur blush and cast a little cute smile flustered.  
Scanning the room, you could see other couples. Papyrus and Mettaton were dancing slowly too, silently, enjoying the moment. Asgore and Toriel had Frisk on their arms, peacefully swaying in a perfect harmony where Frisk was the main shaft. They looked happy.  
A tap woke you up from your daydream. You turned to see Sans, smiling softly at you, blue dusting a bit over his cheekbones.  
"Hey"  
"hey yourself"  
You giggled.

 _You make me feel nice and warm_  
_With your voice and your smile, I could just sing along_

He looked so fancy with his suit... You may be a bit head over heels for him. He scratched a bit his neck, looking at the couples dancing in soft and slow motions, happy to be in their significant other's arms.  
"looks like they're having fun"  
"Mhm" you agreed. "Looks like that."

_Everything's perfect, it's love_

Another tap in your shoulder made you look at him, this time, he was looking straight at you with his hand reached.  
"wanna dance with me, kid?"  
You almost wanted to scream the next lines.

 _Take my hand, take me home_  
_And then show me the world_

You took his hand and lead you with the rest, grabbing softly your hip while your arm was placed on his shoulder. His feet and yours started moving from one side to the other.

_Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

_Pulling you close is like touching the sky_

And your mind started bringing paranoiac thoughts. Did he notice your crush? Was it that obvious? When did you show it? Maybe he noticed how you looked at him or how your hands trembled when he put a hand in you for catching your attention, calm you...

_Now I know how it feels to be loved and alive_

And you didn't want to lose it all. Your crush could be dangerous for your friendship. You didn't want to risk it but...

_Feels like I'm dancing in bright shining stars_

And you just wished for more songs like these. For more moments where Sans could be just close to you and you could be nervous because you had lots of reasons to. Moments where you could let your heart go wild because you could say the dancing made your heart beat faster. Moments where you didn't have to hide your silly little crush.

 _Now I'm falling_  
_We're falling_  
_Getting closer to your song_

Sans parted a bit away, smiling at you. Just for you. You pulled yourself out of the already known realization of your feelings, curious of what he wanted to do. Then, your hand was taken by a bony one and your whole body spun gracefully. You giggled loudly, laughing a bit when you were again close to his body. You really felt like you were

_... Dancing in bright shining stars_

You knew it and made your heart and head feel light and fuzzy. Holding him close was _like touching the sky._

Now you knew _how it feels how to be loved and alive_ , even if it was just platonic.

 

It felt _like dancing in bright shining stars._

 

Next to Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, critics and corrections are always welcome. You know I love reading y'all!


End file.
